Character Breakdowns
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: With so much rage and arguments about why one characters so great and why they'd beat anyone, I decided to write a story where I break down the most debated characters (or the characters I want to) and tell you just how good they really are. Don't read if easily butthurt. Rated T for crude humor and mild language. Now let's get down to business and see just how good these guys are.
1. Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden)

Ryu Hayabusa. The dragon ninja. Master friend killer and off hand, the character I know best out of everyone on this list. But what makes this killer of the shadows so great? We're about to find out.

" **Blow me away" by Breaking Benjamin**

Backstory: Ryu's clan are direct descendants from the Dragon God, whose fang also happens to be Ryu's single deadliest weapon. As for Ryu himself, he was raised to be a great and powerful ninja by the time he could crawl, far exceeding his clan's expectations and saving the world from supernatural and god-like threats at least 3 times.

Speed: Arguably Ryu's greatest area of physical abilities, Ryu Hayabusa is much faster than any regular human should ever be. He is fast enough run on walls, which requires AT MINIMUM 400 miles per hour. And before any of you say only by jumping to other walls, in the game Warrior's Orochi 3, in which Ryu was a guest character, he ran along a wall for give or take 10 feet to avoid attacks from Kiyomori Taira. He is also capable of dodging missiles and the following explosions. An explosion's detonation can reach up to 2,000 meters per second, translation: 4,470 miles per hour, which is slightly faster than MACH **5**. Also, while mostly a gameplay element which isn't NECESSARILY canon, Ryu can use a technique called the Flying Swallow, where he jumps into the air and flies forward in a flash of light and trail of afterimages to decapitate weak enemies and cause serious damage to stronger enemies, meaning in short bursts, Ryu can reach the speed of light.

Agility & reflexes: Ryu also has lightning fast reflexes, capable of dodging air to ground lightning from both Alexei, Greater Fiend with total control over lighting and the statue of liberty after Alexei possessed it. In addition to this, he is also able to dodge laser attacks from the Archfiend, which is basically the dark opposite of god and the goddess in Ninja Gaiden 3 as he was running directly towards her, so in addition to very briefly moving at the speed of light, he can also dodge things moving that fast. He is also incredibly agile, able to dodge and flip out of the way of almost anything, once again, including missiles and anti-aircraft bullets. He can also wield massive and incredibly heavy weapons while still keeping his balance and agility.

Durability: Ryu is incredibly durable, surviving things that no other human (and by extension, most hack and slash characters) never could. He has been sliced in half from shoulder to hip shortly after having been impaled, getting grabbed and crushed by titanic fiends that he barely fit into the hand of, walking through lava, brutal battles with god-level beings that, as shown by cutscenes, he had clearly been injured during, surviving the Archfiend exploding, which destroyed the top of Mt. Fuji while he was gravely injured and completely exhausted, yet came out completely fine with no visible injury, being caught in an explosion and buried under rubble, fighting a number of mutated monsters while the floor was covered in acid and The Grip of Murder, a curse placed upon him in which the thousands of souls he's killed with the Dragon Sword slowly kill him from the inside. If you put "levels" on durability, his best feat, the explosion of Mt. Fuji while he was already badly injured and exhausted puts him on at least island level, meaning it takes something that would destroy an island to kill him.

Skill: Ryu is a master martial artist, trained in the way of combat since infancy and has mastered a number of martial arts, although the only one directly specified is Hayabusa style ninjutsu, a variant of regular ninjutsu passed down in his clan for generations, which he has completely mastered to the point even his teachers were shocked and he has even been given the titles of "Ultimate Ninja" and "Singular Super Ninja" and it has been implied multiple times that he is the best ninja in the world. He is a deadly hand-to-hand combat, but is also a master of weaponry and can use just about anything as a weapon, even with no previous knowledge or use of said weapon, as seen in the first ninja gaiden game reboot if you have him pick up Rachel's War Hammer after returning to the destroyed church. His ruthless, unemotional and battle-hardened demeanor along with a rigorous upbringing also playing a key role in his ability to fight, as he does not hesitate to kill his enemy and won't be stopped by sentiment or show them mercy, almost always ensuring he won't have to deal with them again.

Weapons: As stated before: Ryu is a master of literally any weapon he picks up and has a vast arsenal of death so that he'd never run out of options in a fight, such as the longer and lighter dual katanas, allowing for swift strikes at longer range and twice the attacking speed, his lunar staff, which can harness the power of the moon, giving him extended reach, good speed and decent crowd control abilities, so he can hit enemies anywhere from 0 to 180 degrees (anywhere in front of him), the Vigoorian flail, invented by ancient warriors that are essentially bladed nunchaku, giving him their incredible speed combined with deadly sharp blades that despite their short range, allow him to rip his enemies to shreds in a matter of seconds, the Eclipse Scythes forged by werewolves in hell and hardened with the blood of the humans, giving him great range and power despite a small loss in speed, the kusari-gama, a scythe connected to a heavy iron weight from a chain, giving Ryu great reach and speed with great striking power and with his skill, he can spin it in a full 360 degrees to ensure he is safe on all sides and of course, his claws and greaves, allowing him to get up-close and personal, attacking with great speed and power to make up for the lack of range. In addition, he always carries a large number of shurikens with multiple uses and variations, such as explosive shurikens which stab into the enemy, then explode for great damage, or the windmill shuriken, a really big quadruple bladed shuriken capable of decapitating enemies, then coming back to him like a boomerang. He also normally carries the Fiend's Bane Bow, a weapon passed down in his family for generations and is as accurate as a modern assault rifle, or he can use the Howling Cannon, a MASSIVE flintlock rifle that, as its name implies, is much more like a cannon that, despite the weight and heavy kick of the weapon, can take the upper half of a human sized target and take the limbs off of anything bigger. But all of these pale in comparison to his main weapon: The Dragon Sword, carved from the fang of the dragon god, it is Ryu's strongest weapon, indestructible by normal physical means and when combined with the eye of the dragon jewel, it becomes the True Dragon Sword, a divine blade of ultimate power that just by being connected to the eye of the dragon jewel, stretches and warps the very fabric of reality. Hard to contend with that.

Ninpo: Ryu is a master of manipulating his spiritual energy and can do so in a manner of many offensive and defensive ways, such as creating and throwing multiple fireballs, creating blades of wind to slice his opponents to pieces, using his bio-electrical current to shoot lightning and fry his foes, create a BLACK HOLE that mutilates anything in the direction Ryu threw it in (let's see Strider stop THAT shit), create the Torn Sky Blast, basically his family's kamehameha passed down for generations capable of obliterating attack choppers, healing himself, holding himself together after getting sliced in half and pulling himself back from the brink of death and finally, surrounding himself with a massive serpent dragon of fire, incinerating anyone anywhere near him and allowing him to attack the goddess when she towered over him. He even has the power to, albeit briefly, STOP TIME.

Strength: Much like the rest of his stats, Ryu's strength is far beyond that of a normal human. He can throw around humans and demons with ease, when using his Izuna Drop technique, he throws enemies about 10 feet in the air, before jumping up to them, grabbing them and taking them an extra 5 feet into the air before spinning and pile-driving them into the ground hard enough to splatter their skull, meaning simply by throwing you into the air, spinning a little bit and slamming you into the ground, he generates up to at least 15 pounds per square inch, which is required to shatter the human skull, but that is one of his LEAST impressive feats. As for others, Ryu regularly blocks attacks from superhuman and even god-level beings, creatures the size of dinosaurs, at one point a mechanically enhanced dinosaur and even blocked 2 separate strikes, one being a downward strike, from the goddess, who moments before he blocked her attacks destroyed a skyscraper even taller than her with one shot. Thanks to my friend and numbers expert Insieme Per Lat Vittoria, we can calculate this likely puts Ryu in the million ton range: the goddess probably weighed at least 5000 tons and the sword strike came from above her head in a second and came down at about 50 feet per second. She also leaned into the strike after Ryu blocked it. The sword she used, a massive and purified Dragon Sword that was ripped out of Ryu's body, likely weighed about 1000 tons. The mere act of holding up the sword means Ryu can lift and hold up to 1000 tons. Insieme's rough calculation is as follows: a 1000 ton sword, held by a 1000 ton arm (your arm weighs about %10 of your total weight), dropping at 50 feet per second, which is 50 km/h, that's at least 100,000 to a million tons BEFORE factoring in the goddess' total weight. With the amount of estimating we had to do, we roughly estimated Ryu's strength to be 240 million tons, assuming that the goddess is also made from some form of rock or mineral and her head appears to be metal. Also, the goddess was able to consume the energy of nukes launched at her, yet Ryu was able to cut her down with one attack, meaning his attacks are stronger than NUKES.

In the end, while not being the fastest or most powerful, Ryu Hayabusa is probably the most balanced and skilled of all hack and slash characters, earning him a 10 out of 10.


	2. Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Sora, the keyblade wielder, protector of the worlds and guardian of the light. What exactly makes this teenager so powerful? We're about to find out now.

 **Background music: "Warriors of light" By Freedom Calls**

Backstory: We already knew Sora was going to be strong from the beginning as in Birth By Sleep, his newborn heart was powerful enough to spark Ventus back to life. Years later, after Ventus and Vanitas battled and Ven lost his heart, it somehow became part of Sora's... because... reasons. This is likely how Sora was able to use a Keyblade in the first place and since he has, it has been his duty to travel to A LOT of different worlds and and lock the keyholes to seal away the hearts of the worlds to prevent darkness from destroying it. And I thought my job was hard sometimes.

Speed: Unlike Ryu, Sora's speed is likely his LEAST impressive aspect. He is actually physically slower than a good number of his enemies and really only moves about as fast as a regular human. However, he makes up for this by apparently being able to DEFY GRAVITY (which is actually REALLY common for Square Enix characters), being able to jump and hover, double jump and glide through the air slightly faster than his average running speed. Also, when he picks up a skateboard, he is twice as fast as he is on his feet. And against certain enemies, Sora appears to be able to teleport, such as when he fights a Nobody sniper (I can't remember the actual name), he can reflect its shot and teleport after it to eventually reflect it back into the original attacker and its allies. In addition, Sora can take other forms to increase his speed, power and all-around abilities, his Valor and Master form increasing doubling his running speed, his Wisdom form allowing him to glide along the ground at great speeds while again defying gravity and firing magic shots from impossible angles and positions, his Final Form allowing him to disappear and reappear, which means he moves faster than the eye can trace and is Anti-form making him run on all 4's to be as fast as most 4-legged animals.

Agility & Reflexes: While his physical speed is not very impressive, Sora's reaction time is incredible, as many of his enemies fire laser attack or air-to-ground lightning, yet Sora can dodge it with relative ease, as stated before, he can even deflect and chase the laser beam fired by a Nobody sniper and redirect it at them and their allies. Also, although he needed help from Riku on this one, he was able to reflect a devastating number of laser beams from Xemnas when the Nobody leader surrounded the two in a dome of laser beams, again putting his reflexes at light speed. Also, Sora is incredibly agile, being able to do a number of jumps, flips and spins and even attack opponents with combos in mid-air. This may also tie back in with reflexes, but he is able to dodge and outmaneuver enemies at the very last second, dodging many dangerous and convoluted attacks with a VERY small margin for error, even using the enemies weapons or attacks against them after they make the smallest mistake, such as a number of Xaldin's lance attacks or or that one berserker Nobody that turns itself into some form of giant hammer and tries to smash Sora, but if it fails, Sora can grab it and pulverize other enemies with it.

Durability: This one is rather difficult to determine. Most damage Sora takes is only in gameplay if the player messes up. One thing we can say is he's durable enough to take a beating from Squall- I mean Leon, which included getting FIREBALLS shot at him, although Leon also claimed to have went easy on him. Also, while he has been shown to get worn out from fighting long enough, he has enough stamina to fight 1000 enemies on his own. Also, he was flicked in the head by Hades in one game and it only caused him to roll back across the ground once, so TECHNICALLY, he can take hits from god-level beings. Yeah, this one's actually pretty tough. Sora ultimately relies on the factor of not getting hit. We'll put him as slightly above an average human in terms of durability, coupled with the fact he has healing magic

Skill: Sora's skill is initially straight-forward, but considering it's his own self-made fighting style, that makes it slightly less predictable than a traditional fighting style. And as he progresses, he learns a vast array of powerful, effective and unpredictable fighting skills, including throwing the keyblade and having it return to him, rushing attacks, ground-stomping counter attacks and having orbs of light surround him and attack his opponent. Additionally, he has combos and limit breaks he can do with his allies to quickly, effectively and flashily dispatch his enemies, his solo limit break trinity being an incredibly fast and powerful way to deal massive damage to his enemies at least 3 times. Also, he has summons to assist him in battle that make for ridiculous, yet powerful and impossible to predict ways to dispatch his enemies. He is also capable of using some of his opponents' own moves against them and their allies, such as grabbing a Heartless that shoots beams of light and using it for a 360 blast against his opponents and many other things, it'd take forever to explain every one of his atacks. Lastly, as previously stated, he has a number of different forms that each drastically change his fighting style and make him even more powerful than he already is, but we'll get into that next.

Alternate forms: Thanks to the magic of the good fairies from Sleeping Beauty, Sora's new clothes give him the power to utilize his inner strengths and change both his fighting style and the color of his clothes, boosting his power and, contrary to the gameplay, we've seen more than once that it does not require Sora's allies for his form to change. His Valor form turns his clothes red, upgrades his physical power and gives him a second keyblade to tear through his opponents with double the efficiency. His Wisdom form turns his clothes blue and upgrades his speed and magic potentially, trading physical combat for gliding through the air and firing bolts of magic energy out of the keyblade and strangely flying upside down from time to time as he shoots as well as making his magic stronger, his Master form turns his clothes gold and is essentially a combination of the first two, increasing both his physical and magic, as well as combining the two for attacks that should be physically impossible, such as spinning the keyblades around him so fast to draw in enemies like a tornado, his Final Form is where his clothes turn white and he pushes everything beyond its limit and becomes as powerful as he can be, gliding through the air while 2 keyblades float beside him and he unleashes them to attack without even touching them, disappearing and reappearing behind his enemies to catch them off-guard, this is easily his most unpredictable and most powerful form, as the attacks are incredibly fast and Sora can keep them coming for as long as the form lasts and the even incorporate incredibly powerful and nearly impossible to escape light-based attacks. And finally, his Anti-form is when Sora embraces the darkness and almost looks like a heartless, going feral and fighting with just his hands and feet like claws, attacking quickly and relentlessly, almost like a rabid animal, it's essentially his berserker form and rounds out his list of forms while finally proving he can fight without a weapon.

Weapon: Sora's main weapon os the Keyblade, an all-powerful weapon that chooses a strong-willed master with a powerful heart to keep the balance between light and darkness. As a weapon of light, it is the only thing that can actually destroy creatures of darkness such as the Heartless and Nobodies. It wouldn't seem like the deadliest weapon in the world and is probably far from it, but it is still capable of bringing down superhumans and god-level, reality warping beings as any other weapon is. This is the only weapon Sora really uses, however, he is capable of using enemies weapons against them in certain situations.

Magic: Sora possesses a wide variety of different types of magic. He is able to either shoot fireballs or circle small flames around him to keep enemies at a safe distance with Fire, create a large ice ball in front of him and break it to send small shards of ice everywhere that freeze enemies on impact with Blizzard, rain down lightning from the sky with Thunder, heal himself and his allies if they're close enough to him with Cure, create a vortex of wind around him to reduce damage he takes with Aero, pancake his enemies or just force them down with Gravity, stop time with the aptly named Stop, cluster enemies together with Magnet or create a barrier to prevent him from taking damage and rebound the damage from the assault right back at the attacker with double the force using his Reflect spell. Each of these all become more powerful later with the extension of "ra" or "ga". Also, if he has the necessary item, he can summon a Disney character to fight along side him, such as Mushu, Simba, Tinker bell (KH1) or Peter Pan (KH2), Chicken Little, Stitch or my personal favorite: Genie (R.I.P Robin Williams).

Strength: Again, this is rather difficult, as most of his feats of strength are gameplay based and not actually displayed in cutscenes. However, we're to believe that Sora is usually, if not always the one to deal the final blow to the enemy and if that is the case, in the Hades cup in KH1, he was able to send Hades flying back at least 50 feet into the open gate in the back of the arena. Sending someone Hades' size that far would require at least 200 pounds of force before factoring in the fact he's a god. He was also able to grab, spin and throw Jafar in his massive Genie form, which from Jafar's size alone would have to put Sora somewhere in the 10 tons range. Also, while this was from gameplay, but was mandatory, Sora has incredible leg strength, as seen when you have to switch between destroying 2 cannons on Xemnas' ship/tower thing longer than the buildings Sora cut through could not fill the space between. And shortly after he does this, he jumps at least a mile into the air to reach the top of the tower Xemnas' dragon was holding. So, while it is difficult to determine Sora's exact strength, we can say for sure he's stronger than any regular human. Likely on par with Spiderman or Buffy.

When all is said and done, Sora might not be on par with the big dogs, but with his higher forms, various counter moves and magic, he's got enough to contend with them. We'll give him an 8 out of 10.


	3. Dante (ORIGINAL Devil May Cry)

Dante, a son of Sparda and one of the strongest people in fictional history. How strong is he you might ask? We're about to break it down and find out. Before-hand, thanks to Insieme Per La Vittoria, as in some of his past stories, he wrote Dante's capabilities, so I don't have to do any research on this. The only stuff that is actually completely mine would be explaining his backstory, skills and weapons.

 **Background music: "Indestructible" by Disturbed**

Backstory: Dante is the younger twin son of the dark knight, Sparda. After a few years of his life, his father disappeared and died, then some time after (or possibly ON) his 8th birthday, he, his mother and his brother were attacked by demons, which cost his mother's life. Since that day, Dante dedicated himself do destroying the demons responsible. And just about any demon he sees.

Speed: In his weakest incarnation, Devil May Cry 3, Dante's awakening, we already see him breaking the sound barrier as he runs down the Temen-Ni-Gru, while killing demons along the way. This is more than doubled in his Devil form and in his Majin form, we see him move faster than light in his fight against Mundus. At the beginning of the fight, they were surrounded by stars on all sides, including above and below. When they moved higher, the stars disappeared. Add to this the fact when Mundus flew upwards, the stars on the screen quickly went down the screen, meaning he moved fast enough to change his position compared to the stars, which means he had to cover the distance from him to the stars, which requires speed faster than light. Even if they were only 1 light year away from the stars, which is less than the distance from Earth to the nearest star, which would be a HUGE understatement of the actual distance the two traveled, Dante and Mundus flew past the stars in a single second. That means they traveled twice the distance to the stars in one second. We could say that's only 2 light years per second, but it's probably more like several million.

1 light year per second:

365 X 24 X 60 X 60= 31,536,000 times the speed of light. X 2 for the distance they went past the stars= 63,072,000 times the speed of light. The stars were on all sides of them and the chance all the stars were a light year away is pretty much impossible, more like a million light years away. That means Dante and Mundus traveled at least 2 million light years in a second. Plus, light not being visible below them means a greater distance than the distance from the stars above them. If you ignore that, 2 million light years a second is 63,072,000,000,000 times the speed of light. HOLY. SHIT. And we're still not done. Insieme, how do you do these calculations? I'm only repeating this from Goku vs. Dante and I'm exhausted.

In km/h this means:

Light is a little over 1,080,000,000 km/h. A little over, but that's as close as we're getting.

1,080,000,000 x 63,072,000= 68,117,760,000,000,000 km/h. That translates to 42,326,413,743,736,576 miles per hour. That's only if the stars where one light year away. 68 sextillion of the furthest ones were a million light years away.

Agility & Reflexes: Also, in his regular human form, Dante has been shown to easily dodge and outpace cloud to ground lightning used by Griffon and even used the lightning as a set of platforms to get higher. Cloud to ground lightning often has varying views on how fast it really is, but it at least far exceeds hypersonic speed. Also, again from his weakest incarnation, Dante has already been seen to have light speed reflexes, as he can dodge and block laser beams from the Damned Rooks and blasts of light from Beowulf and even Vergil could reflect shots from Artemis. Also, we can measure Quicksilver, Dante's ability to slow time he got after he defeated the horse demon of the same name. Quicksilver caused rocks falling at speeds of at least 40 km/h (24.9 MPH) to slow down to the point it wasn't visibly moving. That changes it from 40 km/h to less than 1 cm/sec.

40 km=4,000,000 cm/h

1 hour= 3,600 seconds

4,000,000/ 3,600= 1111

1111 cm/sec becomes 1 cm/sec

Quicksilver stops time by at least 1000 times. In DMC4, he also gets the Bangle of time, which completely FREEZES time for 5 seconds. Combined with light speed reactions and far beyond hypersonic base speed and Dante is one of the single fastest characters in history.

Durability: Dante is THE closest thing to unkillable. He barely cares when he gets IMPALED, slicing him in half does almost nothing, as his demon body holds itself together, if you look closely during his fights with Vergil, they do actually cut completely through each other, which is clearly evident if you watch carefully during their final fight, he can endure attacks that are meant to steal or destroy his soul, has survived MULTIPLE creatures eating or trying to eat him and has survived getting hit with meteors while having been impaled by energy javelins Mundus shot him with and this only winded him. In addition, the ones that followed after the first meteors were still hitting him when he landed and he was unaffected. Dante is capable of surviving planet busting hits in human form. Besides this, he has a healing factor that heals all of his injuries almost instantly. Hard to believe due to his general showings, but we don't really know his limits because he never fights seriously. The only time he has done so was against Mundus, in which he was more on the giving end than the receiving.

Skill: Much like Ryu (Hayabusa, btw, I don't want idiots thinking I'm talking about the one from Street Fighter again. You know who you are), Dante can fairly easily master nearly any weapon he picks up. His fighting style is self-taught and while it CAN be argued that as he is more focused on being flashy than doing actual damage, it is less practical than most other, more serious fighting styles, but in the end, we see he has the same effectiveness of anyone else stepping up to the plate. And combined with how strong and fast he is, it doesn't really matter that much

Weapons: Arguably the most strapped hack and slash character there is, Dante carries a wide away of weapons both for melee and ranged fighting. His most iconic weapons are the massive inherited claymore, Rebellion and his custom-made, dual pistols of different colors uses, Ebony and Ivory, the white gun, Ivory, Dante wields in his right hand and is designed for rapid firing and fast draw, while the black gun Ebony, Dante holds in his left hand and is designed for long distance targeting and comfort. Dante has a number of other weapons, but I'm going to focus on the ones I know (sorry DMC4) and that actually do supernatural stuff, not those two other swords from DMC 2 that were just longer or heavier. He has another claymore called Alastor, a sword that must have instantly disliked him, as the first time he ever saw it, it flew into his chest on its own. He also has 2 different sets of gauntlets and greaves that all increase his physical strength and speed: Ifrit, which gives him the power of hellfire, Beowulf, which gives him light-based powers. He also has a 3-pronged nunchaku with power over ice, Cerberus, a set of annoyingly talkative, serrated scimitars, Agni and Rudra, with power over fire and wind, the LITERALLY electric guitar Nevan, which allows Dante to send electrically charged bats at his enemy or fry them in a pillar of lightning. He also at one point wielded his brother's katana Yamato, which can cut through almost anything and finally the Force Edge, the weapon Sparda used to seal off the demon world that, when combined with both halves of the Perfect amulet, one half given to each brother on their 8th birthday, it becomes the ultimate weapon named after his father: Sparda, the weapon responsible for both of Mundus' defeats.

Strength: Dante is probably the second strongest hack and slash character, at least in his base form. Dante blocked a punch from the Savior. The Savior weighs at least 100,000 tons. Your arm is a tenth of your weight, so The Savior's arm weighed at least 10 thousand tons. Gravity multiplies it by 8.5. The arm was moving at about 600 cm/sec, or 2160 km/h (1342 mph). The arm came down from 500 meters above the ground, with 200 meters separating the Savior and Dante and cover the space in one second, about 600 cm/sec, as said before. Dante blocked the strike with his sword, which has about a 2 foot area.

Speed: 2160 km/h

Mass: 100,000 tons

Mass X Speed: acceleration: 216,000,000 km/h (134,216,177 mph)

Acceleration X gravity= force of impact: 1,836,000,000 tons force at point of impact.

Arm weighs 1/10 of body: 10,000 tons

Arm acceleration is also 1/10: 21,600,000

redo acceleration X gravity: 21,600,000 X 8.5= 183,600,000

Force at point of impact + weight of general impact= 2,019,600,000 tons. We'll round it down to 2 billion.

X the weight of the arm for the arm's follow through

2 billion X 10,000= 20,000,000,000,000

The sword was about a quarter of the width across the fist: X2, X2, X2

20,000,000,000,000 X 2= 40,000,000,000,000

40,000,000,000,000 X 2= 80,000,000,000,000

80,000,000,000,000 X 2= 160,000,000,000,000

160 TRILLION tons in base form IF the Savior ONLY weighed 100,000 tons. He probably weighed more than that

In closing: Dante has the highest stats of anyone on this list so far. That combined with the fact that he's damn-near indestructible makes it pretty much a no brainer what he gets on this list: 10/10


	4. Superman (UGH)

*inhales deeply and sharply, then sighs, massaging my forehead, talks in a bored and annoyed tone* The Man of Steel. The most OP character in fictional history and two-time murderer of Goku. Why is he so great? That's what I'm here to tell you. Let's just get this over with...

Backstory: The modafucka's planet was blowin' up, so his dad sent him to Earth at the last minute. Now that he's here, he protects people in Metropolis from bad stuff.

Speed: The dude moves multiple times faster than the speed of light. He was near Vega, the brightest star in the Lyra constellation which is 25.5 light years from Earth and he received an alert from Jimmy about a crisis on Earth and got there in minutes. Even if it took 10 minutes at most, he'd be traveling over a million times the speed of light. Seriously DC?! Know when to fucking quit, that's ridiculous!

Agility & Reflexes: That's... An excellent question... I can't find anything specific, but considering his speed, he really doesn't need reflexes. I don't even care any more.

Durability: The motherfucker tanked an explosion worth 50 supernovas. I don't know how much force that is, either, but who cares, it should speak for itself. He's held a black hole, too. And he's flown through a red sun, which takes away his powers and even if it didn't, that's like tanking millions of nukes, rapid-fire. It's too fucking much. Seriously, if there was EVER someone who needed a downgrade, it's this guy. The only things that can put him down are radiated pieces of his homeworld Krypton, but good luck finding that shit, and magic, which also very few people actually have. At least he has SOME weakness, just too bad they're weaknesses next to no one can get their hands on. *shakes my head*

Skill: He knows 3 kryptonian martial arts, but he is not very skilled in them, as he never really trains. But considering all the other shit this guy has going for him, he can just go "Fuck training, I'm Superman!". Oh, he also knows some kind of mental martial art that protects him from anyone trying to mess with his mind, be it controlling his mind or even simply reading it.

Other powers: Heat vision hotter than the sun, super breath and arctic breath. So, this guy literally blows. I'm sorry, I just HAD to. He can also vibrate his body so fast he can phase through people's attacks and even become invisible. REALLY? How much do you seriously have to give a guy before you say "okay, I think he's good enough now". Apparently DC doesn't know.

Strength: he can pull around planets and at different points, held both eternity and infinity. Enough said.

With all this ridiculously overpowered shit Superman's been pedaled out with, the only ranking I can POSSIBLY give him is 10 out of 10. Hoo-fucking-ray. *shoots off lame confetti and sounds off weak, insincere part noise blowers, clearly not meaning it*


	5. Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw)

It's time to put a girl on center stage. Juliet Starling: head of the cheerleading squad, master zombie hunter and savior of San Romero. But what makes this totally NOT fat cheerleader as good as she is? Well, let me break it down for you.

 **Background music: "Hey Mickey" by Toni Basil (if you don't get the reference, LEAVE. NOW.)**

Backstory: Juliet comes from a long line of zombie hunters and is incredibly adept in the family business, as we know she killed her first zombie at 6 months old with a sharpened rattle. She's also the head of the cheerleaders at her school, so we already know she's a pretty decent athlete. But with that out of the way, let's get to the important stuff.

Speed: Juliet is at peak physical condition in all areas, as such, she's about as fast as a professional athlete. We see early on that she speedblitzes a group of zombies as soon as she gets to school. Based on the speed, coupled with the fact she was slicing through zombies, each one not even taking her a second, Insieme and I apporximated her speed to be around 40km/h (about 24 mph). When coupled with her Chainsaw Dash ability, it's likely she moves at supersonic speeds, as it appears that she breaks the sound barrier and with the right skill, she can use it to become a small tornado, which for a human to do so, again we estimated to be around supersonic speeds. Oh, I've just been informed that Supersonic actually means being marginally faster than the speed of sound. Okay, then, glad we cleared that up.

Agility & Reflexes: being a cheerleader, Juliet is incredibly agile, as we see she is capable of jumping and flipping over zombies and airborne cars, as well as pulling off moves that require peak human agility and flexibility. Onto reflexes, early on, we see she has at least supersonic reflexes, as she was able to dodge cloud to ground lightning from Vikke's ship. Later on, her reactions are bumped up to light speed as we see she is able to dodge Killabilly's eye lasers at pretty close range. Wow, she's gotta be the most badass cheerleader since Buffy! P.S, don't ask me to break down Buffy, I've never seen Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and know next to nothing about her. You should go to Insieme for that.

Durability: Juliet is likely small building level in terms of durability, as we've seen she takes hits from Killabilly and the other dark Purveyors. Also, two really great feats that further this is when she was hit point blank with Zed's giant letters and was sent flying a very large distance away to the junkyard, then after she defeated Vikke on his ship, which was at least a mile in the air, it fell while she was still on it. She apparently passed out, but she survived, which is REALLY hard for a human falling that distance to do.

Skill: In the opening of Lollipop Chainsaw when we see inside Juliet's room and look at her bulletin board of pictures, we see she is a skilled martial artist, as she blasts her way through a bunch of training dummies and fights zombies up-close and personal, which I honestly don't recommend doing. This is also backed up when she easily tears through a group of zombies when she first gets to school and- *plays the scene when Juliet slices a zombie vertically in half from bottom to top* oh, that poor bastard... Anyway, she also has a wide array of powerful and stylish combos, even some unarmed attacks, such as grappling a zombie and slamming him into the ground, leaping over a zombie and using her entire body to knock down a couple more and even stun zombies by hitting them with her ass (public service announcement: NEVER try to hit a zombie with your ass, it's a very bad idea). Coupled with the fact she can use her boyfriend's severed head in various ways to even the odds, it's safe to say Juliet is never without options in combat... unless her family is used against her in a hostage situation.

Weapons: The third least weapon-totting entry on this list so far, Juliet keeps her load sufficiently light, especially since most of her weapons are combined into one: a badass and clearly magic chainsaw, powerful enough to cut through concrete wall supports, cars and metal construction beams with ease. Also, it has has several upgrades magically concealed inside of it: a powerful motor that allows her to perform the chainsaw dash, allowing her to slice through her enemies at supersonic speeds, as well as an upgrade from her gun-loving sister, which turns the chainsaw into a powerful cannon able to effortlessly take off a zombie's head or knock them off their feet. She has has weapons for hand-to-hand combat as well: a couple of pom-poms that are also likely magical, as they leave pretty sparkles everywhere and stun the UNDEAD zombies for her to finish them off. That means she can daze creatures whose brain no longer works and should be immune to getting stunned like that. Lastly, she has one of the strangest, yet most useful weapons someone could think of: the talking, decapitated head of her boyfriend Nick, which she can swing around on some kind of rope to stun and quickly beat down zombies coming anywhere close to her, kick into a large crowd of zombies to stun them all and leave them vulnerable to quick decapitation, shake him like a piggy-bank to get coins and lollipops, or a cannon that also stuns zombies and kills them after a few shots. Now that's using his head, huh?!

Strength: Juliet's strength is far beyond that of an average human being, as we see she can hold back attacks from the dark Purveyors and Killabilly. Speaking of the giant Elvis zombie, we can bump up Juliet's strength to at least 10 tons, more likely to be 20, as we see she can launch cars into the air that Killabilly throws at her from several hundred meters away and masterfully make a bridge out of them. Here's A LITTLE math for the situation, but nothing too incredibly accurate: cars weigh on average about 2 tons. That being thrown far enough to clear a fraction of a mile in a few seconds multiplies the force required to stop it by about 10. Once she hits it, she also launches it a good 10-20 feet in the air. Launching 20 tons into the air like that should be impossible for most humans, but not her. Wow, Buffy would get PWNED if she even TRIED to step up to Juliet. It'd be a nice catfight, though.

In summation: Juliet is one of the toughest humans out there. She may not be the most impressive person on this list so far, but she's more than capable of taking care of herself and could certainly at least pose a threat to some of the other challengers on this list. We'll give her an 8 out of 10, as she's a regular human capable of taking on demi-god level beings. No wonder Lollipop Chainsaw's the highest selling game of the studio that made it. When are we getting a sequel, Suda51?!


	6. Goku (Dragon Ball Z)

This is it! The moment Everyone, myself included, has been waiting for! Son Goku, the hope of the universe and nightmare to evil! What makes this Saiyan warrior so great, you ask? If you really need to ask, you need to get hit with a kamehameha! Just kidding, but now my friends, it's time to break it down and find out why Goku is so powerful. Once again, big thanks to Insieme Per La Vittoria, who basically wrote down the numbers, allowing me to just copy them and saving me buttloads of research and math. Also, keep in mind, we haven't accurately been able to measure Super Saiyan God and... you know, the next level after that, yet.

 **Background music: "Hero" by Skillet**

Backstory: Born to the low-class Saiyan warrior on the planet Vegeta, Goku narrowly escaped the destruction of his race and home planet when he was sent to Earth as a baby with one simple goal in mind: DESTROY EVERYTHING! Luckily, he was found by a kind old hermit named Gohan who took him hiking in a backpack as a baby and he wasn't too secure, falling out of the backpack, off a cliff and headfirst onto a rock, making him forget all that and turning him into one of the sweetest kids there was. Aww. Anyway, Goku soon became interested in fighting and, with a number of wise and powerful masters, quickly became an incredible warrior, defeating just about any threat he ran into. From there, he continued to train, raise his son, try to get his son back from his brother, got killed, trained some more, came back, fought some more, trained some more, met an evil space tyrant who killed his best friend, got TOTALLY pissed and turned into an incredibly powerful Super Saiyan, beat the shit out of the space tyrant, came home, trained to fight some androids, had a heart attack, recovered and trained some more to fight ANOTHER android, died again, kept training, came back to fight an evil bubble gum monster with 2 more even more powerful Super Saiyan forms, eventually destroyed the bubble gum monster, kept training, BECAME A GOD and fought the GOD OF DESTRUCTION, trained with the guy who TRAINED the god of destruction and came back for another round with the revived space tyrant as a Super Saiyan with god power and that's where we're at now... Anyone else noticing a pattern here? No? Okay, moving on.

Speed: Goku flew to the other end of planet Namek in 5 seconds. We're going to assume Namek is somewhat comparable to Earth. Earth's circumference is 40,075km (or 24,901 miles). Light speed is 186,000 miles per second, translating into 669,600,000 miles per hour. Holy shit. It takes .1338763 seconds for light to circle the Earth. Goku circle half of Namek, about 20,037km (12,450 miles) in 5 seconds. That's 2490 mi/s, 240,000 km/min, 14,400,000 hm/h, 8,964,000 mph, which is at least mach 12,805. Oh, my gods! Does the mach counter even go that high?! To prevent people from downplaying this fact: we're gonna look at the blast Gohan used to kill Cell: it traveled about the distance of Earth's atmosphere, 12,000 km., in about 6 seconds. That's about 2,000 km/sec or 1242.74 miles per second: about a 150th the speed of light at mach 5886. Another great comparison is that he's faster than Gotenks, who circled the earth 5 times in what looked like 6 seconds in the anime, appearing to be 1 second in the manga. The Earth's circumference x10 is 249,010 light is 186,000 miles per second, so 249,010/186,000=1.33876344, meaning Gotenks is 1.3 time the speed of light. however, we later find out from Piccolo he wasted a large amount of time, only having a minute left in his fusion, ght is 1which means it probably took about 20 minutes, meaning 14,450 miles per minute and 847,030 mph, mach 1067, but forums generally list him as mach 32,000, which is 392,001,408,000, a little over half the speed of light. Insieme put other ways to compare Goku's feat of crossing Namek, but personally, I don't exactly see how they connect to the feat and are actually lower than the previous feat. So, with the Gotenks facts and the fact Goku is faster than him, we're putting Goku at comfortably about half the speed of light, faster to an unknown extent in his higher forms. Although it doesn't really matter, since he can also teleport using instant transmission. If there's one thing we know, instantaneous beats just about everything else.

Agility & Reflexes: This one is rather difficult. We've never seen anything in DBZ move at light speed. It'd be nice to say Goku has light speed reactions, but even if he doesn't, they're definitely on par with his regular movement speed, which is already massive and pretty close to light speed as it is.

Durability: Goku is very durable, but nowhere near being the most durable person on the list. He's incredibly resistant to blunt force trauma and he can deflect ki-based planet busting attacks from weaker characters than him. However, he always runs when the planet he's on is about to blow up. It's always implied and even stated the blast will kill him. Even if it doesn't, he cannot breathe in space and would die. (Warning, spoiler alert ahead, click away now if you wish to avoid it) However, to CONFIRM he cannot survive planet explosions, in the newest Dragon Ball movie: Ressurection of F, Frieza destroys the Earth to prevent Vegeta from finishing him off. This killed Vegeta, who was in the newest and most powerful form so far: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (still too long and a stupid name in general). We're going to assume that he was once again on par with Goku by reaching this form and he was killed, Goku only surviving because he and another small group was close enough to Whis, who created a barrier that protected them from the planet's destruction. Also, again while in this form, Goku was easily brought down by a weak beam attack from Frieza's last remaining soldier, Sorbet, only surviving because Krilling quickly gave him a senzu bean (A/N what bullshit! He took a death beam to the chin as a regular Super Saiyan and didn't even feel it!). Also, Goku and have been injured PLENTY of times by attacks that aren't even building busters. Also, many DBZ characters have been inured and have bled from being thrown into the ground or large rocks. Also, Goku almost died of a heart disease, so he's vulnerable to sickness and such as well. While ki users are highly resistant to physical damage, they sure as hell aren't immune to it. In closing, if it's an actual injury that could kill a human (ex. Internal injuries, broken bones, disease, etc), we can assume it would kill Goku. On regular terms, we're putting him on about mountain level: if it can destroy a mountain, it can probably kill Goku, definitely severely inure him. Also, we all know Goku has VERY poor resistance to heat, as lava and steam have been shown to hurt him and several characters have died from being blasted into the sun.

Skill: anyone who's watched even a little bit of Dragon Ball Z knows Goku is an incredibly skilled martial artists, definitely in the top 5 of most skilled warriors in fictional history. His training started with dear old Grandpa Gohan, who taught him kung-fu and the basics of ki, then when he was 12, he was trained by Master Roshi in the Kami-sennin Ryu, that through intense physcial labor, pushes people to superhuman levels, which was further boosted by his Saiyan heritage and with his incredible new speed and power, he came up with brand new techniques, like the afterimage and the dragon throw. When he was 15, the only worthy teachers left to train him were GODS... and a talking cat, but MOSTLY GODS! After his longest death after the fight with Cell, through some intense training with King Kai, he unlocked not one, but TWO higher Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan 2 and 3. Then he became a god and trained with the master of the GOD OF DESTRUCTION, who pushed his god powers even more into becoming the awesome blue-haired Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan... SERIOUSLY, we need to come up with a better name for that. How about Supreme Saiyan, Ultimate Saiyan, Omega Saiyan, ANYTHING!

Higher forms: Through intense, rigorous training, Goku has achieved higher forms that skyrocket his power exponentially. This may not be a form, but I'm counting it anyway: the Kaioken multiplies Goku's base power by however much he announces. For instance, I can lift 75 pounds above my head at maximum, if I knew the Kaioken and used it, I'd be able to lift 150 pounds above my head. If I used time 4, I'd lift 300 above my head. Of course, the massive energy puts a huge strain on the body and could kill you, so if I did know the Kaioken and you wanted a demonstration, you sure as hell wouldn't get it. Fortunately for Goku, once Frieza killed Krillin right before his eyes, the pure-hearted warrior snapped in absolute rage and anguish, these intense feelings along with his critical physical condition pushed him to become the Super Saiyan of legends (not legendary Super Saiyan, that's Broly), multiplying his base form times 50, pushing him well beyond Frieza's limits and allowing him to bring down the tyrant with relative ease. Then, some time after dying when he teleported Cell away to prevent him from kamikaze-ing the Earth, he continued to train with King Kai, reaching the next level his so had obtained before him: Super Saiyan 2, or an Ascended Saiyan, pretty much the same as the first one with a little spikier hair and lightning, that's the big give away, also that he's two times stronger than he is as a regular Super Saiyan, but he'll burn through his ki much faster. But secretly, he had an even higher form: Super Saiyan 3, which makes his hair go all the way down his back and his voice to drop about 3 octaves, multiplying the strength of Super Saiyan 2 by 4, making him an absolute powerhouse... Too bad it puts an enormous strain on him and his ki reserves, becoming dangerous to his health much like the Kaioken. Good thing the God of Destruction Beerus showed us, kicked everybody's ass and, in an attempt to please him, they used the Dragon Balls to have Shenron tell them the secrets of a new even more legendary form even the kais didn't know about: Super. Saiyan. GOD. By having the power of 5 other pure-hearted Saiyans transferred to him, Goku became A GOD, capable of challenging Beerus and giving him enough of a satisfactory challenge that he decided to spare the Earth and as a bonus, Goku's body somehow familiarized itself with the godly ki, pretty much making it his new base form. Unfortunately, we have no idea how to accurately measure how strong Super Saiyan God is, so we're going to estimate that it's about 10 times stronger than Super Saiyan 3. Too further complicate matters, through training with Whis, the being who trained Beerus into the mighty God of Destructing he his, bot Goku and Vegeta learned to mix the power of Super Saiyan God with the power of their regular Super Saiyan ability to become the even stronger, blue-haired Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Seriously, someone back me when I say it needs a new name. We again have no idea how much more powerful it makes Goku and Insieme hasn't even factored this in yet, but since Goku directly states the power of the form is a Super Saiyan God with the power of a Super Saiyan, I'm going on my own here and estimating that it's adding the boost of a Super Saiyan (x50) to Super Saiyan God. Now you know how much stronger each form makes him, but we still don't know how strong he actually is without numbers! So now we're moving on to strength.

Strength: Goku was training on King Kai's planet, which has gravity 10 times greater than Earth's with 40 ton weights strapped to each limb. With the increase in gravity, that's 400 tons on each limb.

Super Saiyan multiplies base form times 50

Super Saiyan 2 multiplies Super Saiyan 1 by 2

Super Saiyan 3 multiplies Super Saiyan 2 by 4

We're estimating Super Saiyan God to be about 10 times stronger than SS3

And finally, it's safe to assume Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is 50 times stronger than Super Saiyan God.

400 X 50= 20,000

20,000 X 2= 40,000

40,000 X 4= 160,000

160,000 X 10= 1,600,000

1,600,000 X 50= 80,000,000

80,000,000 TONS?! Oh my gamikai, how is he still weaker than Beerus and Whis?! If those two ever come to the planet again, I'm getting the fuck off it.

Ki ouput/destructive capacity: Goku's exact ki force is unknown, but we all know he can destroy a planet with relative ease. Good thing he's a good guy and makes sure he's never aiming directly at the Earth when he fires his blast.

Wow. Looking back, THAT. Was A LOT. OF WORK. No wonder everyone thinks so highly of Goku, the guy is pretty high up on this list. I may be giving out this number a little too much, but after looking at everything, I'd say he deserves it: 10 out of 10! (fireworks, confetti, streamers and fanfare)


	7. Ruby Rose (RWBY)

Ruby Rose, the 15 year old Scythe-sniper wielder and leader of team RWBY. What makes this silver-eyed girl so special? Well, it's time to break it down.

 **Background Music: "Red like Roses" by Casey Lee and Jeff Williams**

Backstory: As a little girl having bedtime stories about heroes and stuff read to her by her older sister, Ruby always wanted to grow up to be a Huntress to protect people like the heroes in the books. At first, she was terrible at fighting, but after her uncle Qrow took her under his wings, she became a master scythe wielder as a student at Signal academy. And one night after stopping a robbery, she managed to impress Professor Ozpin, who enrolled her at the school he was the headmaster of: Beacon Academy, the most prestigious (←Hey, I spelled it right!) combat academy in the world of Remnant. After successfully passing an entrance exam and being the main reason her group survived, she was elected the leader of team RWBY, along side a bitchy albino heiress named Weiss Schnee, her badass blond brwaling sister, Yang Xiao Long and a quiet girl with a bow on her head who TOTALLY isn't a faunus and the bow doesn't hide cat ears, Blake Belladonna.

Speed: In a show were EVERY character can move at speeds making them look like a blur, Ruby is easily the fastest, as her very semblance is based around her speed. In the Emerald forest, we see is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can track. And in the episode "Mountain Glen", we see her clear large gaps in between cover in less than a second trying to tail two members of the White Fang. She cleared a large area between a building and a dumpster in less than a second. Luckily Zwei was there to help me get an accurate measurement: Zwei is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, a dog that is generally 2 feet long in body LENGTH. Measuring the size of his body to the distance Ruby traveled, I roughly estimated it to be about 40 feet. Traveling that fast in about half a second would be likely 80 feet per second, which translates to about 48000 feet in a minute and 54 miles per hour, which she did so easily. This is actually still one of her lowest feats in terms of speed: in "The Best Day Ever", to finish a food fight against team JNPR, she rushed in at them with speeds great enough to send everything she passed flying along with her, creating a small tornado, creating a crater in the wall behind her when she stopped sheerly from the force of the speed she was traveling, then slamming the opposing team into the wall and sending everything flying into her. She made a tornado... That's at least supersonic speed.

Agility & Reflexes: Ruby is fast enough to dodge and deflect gun and rocket fire and dodge the massive feathers of the Nevermore, which fly at speeds probably equal to rocket fire... Just too bad her hood can't do the same. She is also incredibly agile, being able to maneuver and swing around a large scythe with no decrease in her speed, as well as doing many fancy flips, spins and maneuvers using said scythe.

Durability: Ruby is a little harder to determine in terms of durability. One thing we know is she's about as easy to KNOCK OUT as a regular human, as seen when a punch to the face and a stomp to the head from a member of the White Fang was enough to knock her out, but as for taking life-threatening hits, we know she can take a blast from a rocket/grenade and get back up, as seen when she was distracted by Penny and Torchwick blasted her in the chest with... whatever comes out of his cane, we don't know exactly, considering how much projectiles vary in RWBY: it could be dust, it could be a flare, a grenade or some kind of rocket. What we DO know is it does about as much damage as any grenade or RPG, so Ruby is capable of being hit by that and getting back up shortly after. She also took a hit from a Deathstalker, but we don't know exactly how strong the monster is, as Pyrrha also took a hit from it and got back up, as well as Jaune being able to block its attacks with no great show of effort. Also, she survived a massive train crash, but this isn't as impressive as you would think, as Weiss had protected her team with a massive dome of ice, which took most the damage for them. If I really had to put money on it, I'd probably put her on small building level durability.

Skill: Ruby stated herself before being tutored by her uncle, she was a terrible fighter, but after he trained her, she became an incredible scythe wielder, taking down a large group of beowulves on her own while taking no damage and can also take down large groups of greatly varied Grimm. However, without her scythe, she is rather pathetic: while her team was fighting team JNPR with great effort doing the food fight, while she DID win the fight in the end, the only other thing she did was surf on a tray, slamming into and barely staggering Pyrrha. Also, in a more SERIOUS fight, Roman Torchwick was easily able to toy with her when she was captured by the White Fang and he fought her pretty much for stress relief. Still, when she has her weapon, you'd best stay on her good side.

Weapons: Ruby's weapon of choice is a badass scythe she built and customized herself: Crescent Rose. We are never given size measurement of the weapon, but considering it isn't GREATLY taller than Ruby herself, I'm going to estimate the weapon is about 7-8 feet tall. It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle... To put it more simply: Ruby?

Ruby: "It's also a gun."

Thank you. With a blade sharp enough to easily cut through enemies with ease and a gun to add a little more momentum and power to those strikes, as well as the gun being powerful enough to send you flying when you shoot it, imagine how much damage that bullet will do when it actually hits you. Regular sniper rifles are already powerful enough to take off entire limbs, so if one is powerful enough to blast an un-anchored shooter back a few paces, that 2-3 inch bullet with a roughly 25-30 bullet clip is putting some PRETTY BIG holes in people. This has got to be one of the deadliest scythes in history. I'm actually in the process of designing a sniper rifle scythe now. *holds up a scythe with a rifle duct-taped to it* I'mma make millions!

Strength: This is where things get a little inconsistent. Again, Ruby is able to swing around a very large scythe very fast, at times with one hand. She was also able to drag the titanic Nevermore up the side of a cliff, decapitating it when she reached the top. This could be argued it was because of Weiss glyphs, Ruby's speed and her continuous fire for more speed and momentum as she ran up the cliff, but either way, at first it looks like she's in the 10 ton range AT MINIMUM, but later, they pretty much ruin it: in "Mountain Glen", Ruby falls down a hole in the ground and 2 White Fang members attempt to capture her. She punches one in the stomach and he doesn't even feel it, indicating she can't have too much strength behind those fists, as the run-of-the-mill White Fang don't wear armor and aren't incredibly buff which would protect them from punches like that. So, Ruby is probably on average human level here. Looks like someone skipped ARM day, 'cause we've already seen she doesn't skip leg day.

When all is said and done, Ruby is far greater than any regular human, but far from the best person on this list so far. We're going with a 6/10 for this. It was her feats without a weapon that ruined it for her.


	8. Bayonetta

Bayonetta. One of the only two surviving members of the Umbran Witches. The left eye of the World. But what makes this sassy and sexy witch so great? Well, I think it's time we break it down. Thanks again to Insieme Per La Vittoria for doing the math so I don't have to. Really, he should be doing this series, he does all the real work, I just copy what he either tells me or what he has already put down in previous stories. Anyway, down to business...

 **Background Music: "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" by Tata Young**

Backstory: Born Cereza as the child of the forbidden union of the Umbran Witches and Lumen Sages, Bayonetta was raised among the Umbran Witches and was SUPPOSED to be kept away from their dark arts, but somehow she learned them anyway. The people watching her must not've paid attention. Anyway, she grew to be a powerful witch, able of rivaling the successor of the clan, Jeanne, in combat. But her existence also created an imbalance between light and darkness that led to a full-on war between the two clans. Is anyone else getting a Kingdom Hearts vibe from this, if you know the whole KH lore? Back to the story: the war lasted for many years, but eventually, the Lumen Sages fell to the Umbran Witches. Their victory was short-lived, however, as humans grew to fear the witches and hunted them down alongside the angels. Although she fought a great battle, Bayonetta was stabbed in the back by Jeanne and sealed within the jewel she always wore on some gold thing on her chest. Somehow, she was later put in a coffin in a lake for 500 years. But eventually, an obsessed reporter uncovered her watery grave and released her, which must've pissed off the angels, because not a minute after he did that, they went midieval on his ass and had him drawn and quartered. From their, Bayonetta struck a deal with the demons to kill angels on a regular basis in exchange for not getting sucked down into hell herself. Eventually, however, she tracked down the remains of her long-forgotten past, met the child version of herself, met and defeated her father, who was literally behind every single part of her tragic past, returned the child version of herself to the past, became the left eye of GOD, broke free and killed said god. That's where I'm at, I know they made Bayonetta 2, but I don't have a Wii U, so I don't know where we're at with that, so... onto speed.

Speed: Bayonetta was able to catch up with Luka's speeding car. We could assume it was moving at around 100 mph, but this isn't likely, as the car was large and armored. To catch up with it, she'd have to move faster than it was moving, although not by much. It would require 120 mph, but we're gonna be nice and say 150 mph. If we assume her panther form is 4X faster than her base form, which is about what it is in gameplay, she would be moving at about 600 mph in panther form.

Witch Time: It is clear that while Bayonetta's time magic does not actually STOP/FREEZE time, it sure as hell slows it down. Enzo was driving down the freeway, on which the speed limit is around 110km/h, or 60 mph. However, Enzo was clearly speeding at a significant rate, as he repeatedly weaves around other cars, most likely 90mph (i50km/h). Bayonetta activates Witch Time as Enzo's car flips. She fights for probably about 10 minutes and comes back to straighten his car, which appeared not to have moved at all. So, while his car would've been flying at 90 mph, but stays still for 10 minutes in Witch Time, which means when his car should've travelled 25km (or almost 16 miles), it moved less than 50cm.

50cm X 2= 1m

1m X 1000= 1km

1km X 25= 25 km

X2,X1000,X25

50,000 X increase

150km/h X 50,000= 7,500,000km/h or around MACH **7,500**! That would make even our fastest rockets on the planet reduced speeds regular people could walk at. Or nearly half Goku's previously mentioned speed.

Agility & Reflexes: Bayonetta has lightning fast reflexes, as she casually dodges cloud to ground lightning when she needs to use Witch Time to clear gaps, which is supported in the movie Bloody Fate, when Jeanne dodges lightning as well. Bayonetta is also incredibly agile, dodging attacks with nimble (and sexy) cartwheels, flips, spins and other maneuvers of a gymnast, even though many of her dodges are close calls that often get her clothes ripped to shreds. That doesn't really matter, though, since she just makes new clothes FROM HER HAIR. And for those tricky attacks she CAN'T dodge in her human form, she can either transform into a slim and swift panther to speedily move out of the way of almost any attack or become a swarm of bats that move apart and get out of the attack zone.

Durability: Bayonetta is a little harder to place on the scale of durability. On one hand, she is incredibly resistant to blunt force trauma, being able to be slammed into the ground by Justitia and buried under rubble and breaks out with little to no signs of injury or fatigue, which probably puts her again on small building level, but at the same time, traditional methods have killed other Umbran witches before, such as many of the torture devices she ironically uses to kill demons, such as guillotines, iron maidens and maybe that spiky horse thing I don't know what it is. So while she has massive blunt force trauma and only gets staggered by bullets, she's as vulnerable to sharp objects as much as a regular human.

Skill: Bayonetta is a clearly skilled fighter, having clear knowledge of multiple martial arts as well as being skilled with a wide array of powerful and vastly different weapons. She also has a decent amount of experience, having trained with Jeanne for centuries and taking down massive angels, demons and even a god.

Weapons: I have no idea where she keeps them all, but Bayonetta is another person on this list with quite the collection of weapons. She has the 4 guns on her hands and feet, Scarborough Fair: powerful, fast-shooting guns that apparently never need to reload and are made of an alloy the devil himself would kill to get his hands on. The two mini-shotguns, Onyx Rose, which fire the souls of doomed fairies at her opponents, nothing hurts worse than the poor, suffering soul of Tinker Bell. The menacing living katana Shuraba, which consumes the souls of its victims. Odette, the ice-making ice skates guaranteed to put the chill on her enemies... and possibly stab them with ice spikes if Bayonetta hasn't already sliced them open with deadly, ice-cold kicks. Kusheldra, the snake-like whip that gives her great reach and speed. The deadly, clawed gauntlets Durga that diversify two different elements, giving her the option of attacking with either fire or lightning. And finally, the massive rocket launchers that dual as tonfas, Lt. Kilgore, giving Bayonetta great attacking and blasting power for a minor loss in speed. But no matter what weapon she uses, she manages to use them all with both skill and style that make her enemies think twice before they even try to step up to her.

Strength: Bayonetta is a strong, independent woman. And I mean REALLY strong. Like, putting almost everyone else on this list so far to shame kinda strong. She can lift and throw the massive Fortitudo, who is the size of a small building and rip off his dragon heads with not much effort. I don't have numbers to put on that feat, so here's this one instead. Bayonetta head-butted a small to medium-sized skyscraper back at Balder. Based on its size, we could call it a 10,000 ton building. It was moving at decent speed, but if you measure, the top face of the building is about 5 times taller than Balder, who in that form was about 10 feet tall, making it a square 50 foot wide building. It's height was about 5 times its width, making it about 250 feet tall. The distance it crossed was about 5 times its height. Making it a 1250 foot/381 meter distance. The building took two or three seconds to clear the distance. That would require 685 km/h (425 mph) and about 450 km/h (279 mph) if it were 3 seconds. We're gonna go with 2 seconds.

Speed: 685km/h

Mass: 10,000 tons

Mass X Speed= Acceleration: 685 X 10,000= 6,850,000 or 6.85 million km/h acceleration

Acceleration X Gravity= Force of impact: 6,850,000 X 8.65= 59,252,500 tons at the point of impact. Only the top of the building hit Bayonetta. It would weigh about a twentieth of the whole building as it isn't too tall a building.

Speed: 685km/h, more with the spinning factored in

Mass: 500 tons

Mass X Speed= Acceleration. 342,500km/h

Acceleration X Gravity= weight of general impact. 342,500 X 8.65= 2,962,625 tons weight of general impact.

Force of impact + Weight of general impact= 62,215,125

X the weight of the building for follow through since she had to reflect the whole building. X 10,000

622,151,250,000

She also sent the building flying, sending the 10,000 ton building flying back across the distance, doubling the force as she not only stopped it, but reversed its motion.

622,151,250,000 X 2= 124,402,600,000. 124 BILLION TONS. Wow, you don't want to get hit by that. And keep in mind she did this with momentum rather than sheer strength.

Other powers: That's the end of her PHYSICAL abilities and best known powers, but Bayonetta has plenty more where those came from. While she likely needs Witch Time to perform this feat, she is capable of taking and freezing rain and/or droplets of water in the air and freezing them to create an ice spear and has been shown to actually be able to fly by creating magic butterfly wings. Other things she can create with magic include giant arms and legs of the demon she holds a pact (or something like that) with: Madama Butterfly. And she is capable of summoning giant monsters that would be final level bosses for most other hack and slash characters. She summons the giant hell dragon Gommorah to rip her foes to shreds with its massive teeth and powerful jaws, the might raven Malphas to peck the ever-living shit out of enemies until they've got giant holes in their bodies or rip the heads off of unfortunate Inspired(s), the 6 devastatingly strong Hekatoncheir arms to brutally pulverize and absolutely crush whatever is unlucky enough for her to send them at, the super long and deadly centipede Scolopendra, to constrict and crush the larger enemies with more girth to them and the Devil May Cry rip-off, Phantasmaraneae, a massive spider that tears off a couple bits of its opponent before sending its children at the target to rip it to shreds and devour it. That's the last of the summons she can do on her own, but with the assistance of her fellow witch Jeanne, Bayonetta can summon the ultimate demon, Queen Sheba: a demoness clearly larger than a planet, powerful enough to punch a goddesses soul out of her body and sending it flying into the sun past every planet along the way. THAT is power.

 **End music**

So, in the end, Bayonetta is another insanely powerful hack and slash character who, while her durability may bring her down to a 9 or 8 compared to her other attributes, they, along with her weapons and magical power are more than enough to get her a solid 10 out of 10. And that's without researching into Bayonetta 2. Damn you, Wii U exclusive! Man, I need to start looking into some weaker characters, half the entries on this list are 10s, really bringing down its significance.


	9. Raiden (Metal Gear)

Jack, the Liberian orphan known best by two names: "Jack the Ripper" and his preferred new name, his code name: Raiden (rye-den), not to be confused with the Japanese god of thunder, Raiden (ray-den). What makes this infamous killer turned vigilante cyborg so incredible? Well, I believe it's time... that we break it down. For this breakdown, we're going to be looking at Raiden's strongest cyborg body featured in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance.

 **Background music: "Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto" by Styx (I just had to)**

Backstory: Orphaned in the streets of Liberia, Jack was adopted by George Sears, future president of the United states. Sounds like a dream come true, right? NO! Sears was actually Solidus Snake, a traitor who used war for profit... Oh, yeah, he killed Jack's parents, too. What a dick. During the Liberian civil war, Solidus enlisted his own 10 year old son into the war to fight on the front lines. At least my dad waited until I was 16 to try and get me enlisted in the army. Anyway, Jack became a true force to be reckoned with, an absolute harbinger of death again, only at 10 years of age. In keeping with his list of excellent parenting, Solidus later abandoned Jack, who eventually, to right his past wrongs, joined a special group called Fox Hound, serving alongside the legendary Solid Snake and eventually killing dear old not-real dad. However, things didn't just end peacefully for him there. He was later captured by a group known as the patriots and turned into a deadly cyborg, turning him into a nearly unstoppable killing machine. He now spends his life protecting those who can't protect himself. Think of him like Batman. A much better, nearly indestructible version of Batman.

Speed: As a cyborg, Raiden is physically superior to humans in pretty much every way, speed definitely included. He is fast enough to keep up with trains and even run up a wall for multiple stories, putting him at least at 400 mph, but you can go ahead and bunk him up to mach 2, which is 1,522 MILES PER HOUR when you look at the fact he can run across a barrage of missiles, moving much faster than they actually do.

Agility and Reflexes: despite being made of metal, Raiden is still fairly agile, as stated before, being able to run across a string of missiles and matrix a series of attacks at high speeds, such as Blade Wolf's chainsaw tail, an incoming jet while he's on another jet flying at the incoming jet and a 'roided out Senator Armstrong's nanomachined fist. Most of these attacks still just barely clipped and super-heated the bottom of his chin, so, good thing its metal. His reflexes are also incredibly fast, being able to easily deflect machine gun fire, once again, run across missile, matrix supersonic objects, block and grapple giant robot blades, catch a throwing knife thrown so fast the amount of friction heated the blade enough to melt stone and, after slicing through cyborgs, grab their internal fuel source and rip them out at supersonic speed, based on how fast he grabbed them compared to how fast the bodies fell. He furthers this by using his Zandatsu Blade Mode, slowing his perception of time anywhere from 50 to 90%, allowing him to slice object as big as helicopters and tanks into hundreds of tiny pieces in a matter of seconds.

Durability: Raiden's cyborg body is insanely durable. The newest version supersedes his previous body, which was already able to hold back and survive being crushed under a massive tanker ship. The new one is tough enough to survive being inside a car that got blasted with a rocket launcher, being thrown around by gorilla robots, falling out of a helicopter at least a mile in the air and crashing down hard enough to leave a large crater in solid concrete and taking a beating from a super 'roided out, nanomachine-powered Senator who played some serious College Football.

Skill: Raiden was raised as a soldier from a very young age and therefor has gained much knowledge and experience with most weapons he finds. He is a masterful warrior with a self-taught fighting style almost more like dancing than fighting, but certainly more than enough to keep just about any opponent guessing, even being able to swing his sword around with his feet. THAT is skill.

Weapons: While Raiden is a skilled master of just about any firearm he could pick up, he prefers a more up-close and personal approach. He wields the Murasama High Frequency blade, the sword previously used by Jetstream Sam, but Raiden took and used against Senator Armstrong after the latter broke his first sword. This fearsome red blade has emits high frequency vibrations through the blade that weakens the targets molecular bonds, allowing it to cut through almost anything. But that isn't where his arsenal ends. After defeating the Winds of Destruction, he took their weapons for his own use. From Mistral, he took her staff made of tripod robot arms, making it a deadly mixture of a staff and a whip, able to go from solid to flimsy to maneuver easier and do just about anything Raiden might need. From Monsoon, he took one of his magnetic sais, using it as a projectile to throw at his enemies to stun them, before pulling it back magnetically, allowing him to take far away enemies with ranged weapons out of the equation and makes him kinda seem like Scorpion with his spear. *inserts a picture of Raiden's body with Scorpion's head* GET OVER HERE! And lastly, from Sundowner, he got his two massive machetes combined into a giant set of shears to smash through his enemies and allow him to slice through them with Blade Mode after one swing, which is pretty fortunate, since it's really slow and heavy for Raiden to swing in the first place. Maybe he should've considered separating the shears into the machetes and using them dual-handed instead of one giant, nigh impossible to swing weapon.

Strength: Raiden is able to lift and throw a Metal Gear RAY. We don't know quite how heavy one actually is so, while I'd hate to do it, I have to go with Death Battle's numbers here. But at least this time they GAVE numbers. They compared it to a Metal Gear REX, which apparently weighs 557 tons (H:39.37ft(12M) X L:49.5ft(15M) X W:37.73ft(11.5M)), so a RAY, which is twice one's size (H:70.54ft(12.5M) X L:52.5ft(16M) X W:104.9ft(32M)), is probably around 1005 tons. This was of course with his previous cyborg body, NOT his ultimate cyborg body, which is capable of throwing around a Metal Gear EXCELSUS, ripping off its building sized arm and fight the robot with it. Insieme and I didn't really do the numbers for this, but we estimated EXCELSUS to be about 3,000 tons. To throw that, rip off its blade, throw the blade into the air, catch it and wrestle with it is comfortably about 5,000 tons. Yeah, I don't think you're gonna win an arm wrestling match against this guy any time soon. And while this isn't quite as impressive as the previous two feats, he can break dance with two of those bipedal robots that sound like cows restraining his feet, turning them into spinning ranged weapons of death... just too bad he didn't actually hit anybody with them.

In closing, much like the other hack and slash characters stepping up to the plate, he's far superior to the average human, but at the same time, most other hack and slash characters are quite superior to him, most being able to lift a couple hundred MILLION tons, survive nukes and have light speed reactions. We'll put Raiden at about a 9 out of 10. He's one seriously tough contender, but not quite up with the toughEST contenders.


	10. Wesker (Resident Evil)

Albert Wesker. One of the most cruel and ruthless villains in video game history, capable of effortlessly taking down two highly trained soldiers on his own and the first villain to make this list. Congratulations, Wesker, you get a cookie.. But what makes this genocidal madman so dangerous? Well, it's time to break it down... man, I'm running out of cool ways to say that.

 **Background Music: "Down with the sickness" By Disturbed**

Backstory: Albert Wesker was the leader of the STARS unit originally sent to take down the Umbrella organization. However, it turned out that he was with umbrella all along, trying to create a new race of superhumans and all the people "not worthy", as in their blood doesn't mix right with the virus, turns into zombies and he'd be the self-proclaimed god of the new world... Wait, so if everyone basically got the same powers as him, than they'd be on par with him, that'd HARDLY make him a god. Anyway, Chris and the rest of his team thought he was dead when his "ultimate life form" impaled him through the chest, but he somehow survived, showing up years later in Africa, starting a new strain with the "uroboros" virus. He encountered Chris several times here, even turning his former partner against him with a mind control device on her chest, but he was finally defeated with a couple RPG's to the face. He must've been rolling in his grave when his own son was the key to pretty much wiping out the plague he started.

Speed: Wesker is far beyond a normal human in just about every regard, his skill being no exception. He is capable of both dodging bullets and moving faster than the eye can see in brief intervals. This means he can move at supersonic speeds in short bursts, moving fast enough to cause a decent amount of damage to anyone he runs straight into (Marvel Vs. Capcom).

Agility&Reflexes: Wesker is quite agile, doing many cool matrix moves, spins, flips and other acrobatic evasion maneuvers. His reactions are about as fast as he is, fast enough to react to and dodge automatic fire and easily outmaneuver highly trained special forces officers.

Durability: Being one of the main bad guys of the series and a final boss, Wesker had to be pretty tough. He survived a giant monster putting a hole through his chest, taking a couple of RPG's NOT directly to the face, although it will still bring him to his knees, being tackled out of a mansion window off a cliff and of course surviving a giant plane crash INTO A VOLCANO while he was overdosed with the drug that gives him super powers and was severely weakened by this. So, he's probably large building level, if it brings down a 4+ story building, it's probably gonna bring him down.

Skill: As a former captain of a special forces unit, Wesker is a highly skilled combatant as well as an impressive tactician, taking Chris Redfield off-guard by throwing a PAIR OF SUNGLASSES at him. He can take on multiple special forces officers at once and coupled with his insane speed and reflexes, puts him almost on a level above human combat capabilities, meaning it's really hard, almost impossible, for humans to beat him in physical combat. However, his arrogance does often leave him open and many of his attacks are often very straight forward, so if you see them coming and know what you're doing, you have a really good chance of getting out of the way.

Weapons: With his superhuman abilities, Wesker is pretty much his own weapon, but still carries around a basic sidearm: a pistol. That's pretty much all he carries. He can throw his sunglasses at you, but that's really for more of a distraction than to hurt you. Wesker's pistol appears to be a regular 9mm., nothing particularly special, but still, that gives his about average range and a good 9 shots. I'm not sure if this counts as a weapon, but if he's truly desperate and is backed up into a corner, he can inject himself with the Uroboros virus and become insanely stronger and his torso becomes some kind of tentacle hentai monster, capable of smashing through the ground and spinning at insane speeds around him to knock away any enemy near him.

Strength: Among everything else, this is probably Wesker's weakest area. True, he's physically stronger than most regular humans, but he is very low superhuman in terms of strength. Chris and Sheva are able to grapple him and Sheva can flip him with wrestling moves. He was unable to break away from them after being grappled, so his strength can't be much greater than theirs. His hand has been able to pierce through a human's chest, a missile shell and the hull of a plane, so while that's impressive and slightly more than most humans, still comparable enough for peak humans to contend with him.

So, what did we learn? Wesker is still a terrifying and ruthless villain that no ordinary human should mess with, but he's certainly far from the most dangerous villain in fictional history. His ultimate goal is actually more frightening than he is. Sorry, Wesker, but the most I can really give you here is a 5 out of 10.


	11. James Heller (Prototype)

James Heller, the soldier who lost everything and on a mad quest for revenge, was turned into the very thing he pledged to destroy. On the plus side, it gave him the power to do that. But just how great is this living virus? Well, why don't we break it down?

 **Background Music: "The Infection" by Disturbed**

Backstory: Like a great many characters, Heller's story is tragic and depressing. During the second outbreak of "the Mercer virus", James' wife and supposedly his daughter were killed, enraging the at-the-time Sergeant, who became obsessed with destroying the man who took everything from him: Alex Mercer. During a mission in the red district, James' tank and team were attacked and destroyed, leaving him as the sole survivor. And guess who showed up to check on the damages after the crash? Yep, good old Alex, except now he's evil for some odd reason. James furiously fought Mercer with nothing but his army knife and, if Alex had been as easy to kill as a regular human, would've won, but since Mercer was a nigh indestructible living, regenerating virus, no such luck. He beat the shit out of James, who still attempted to follow and kill him and, after a decently long chase and dealing with other monstrous infected, Mercer got the drop on him and infected him with the virus as well, giving him the same physical abilities as Alex himself. He used this curse to tear through the military that betrayed him as well as Alex's forces, eventually finding both Alex's sister and his daughter, but then Alex kidnapped them, prompting one final battle between the two ultimate evolved, in which, much like the background music of the fight, James Heller murdered his maker, absorbing Alex and gaining a massive increase in power, enough to allow him to save his family and completely eliminate the remaining infected. Guess Alex should've taken more time to consider the cons of who he turns into people on par with him.

Speed: Heller is incredibly fast, able to outrun speeding cars and get out of the way of missiles and bullets. However, he doesn't OUTPACE the bullets, he just DODGES them, two entirely different things, like the difference between outrunning a car to avoid being hit and just stepping out of the cars way. He is also capable of running along walls, but this appears to be more from his viral powers clinging him to the wall than from actual speed, as it appears he moves up the walls rather slowly. We're going to put him at 200 mph at maximum.

Agility&Reflexes: Heller is actually not much more agile than a regular human, his greatest dodging abilities coming from either diving or rolling out of the way of attacks, but his reflexes greatly make up for that. He is capable of dodging bullets and missiles. To dodge something requires either moving before the projectile is launched (ex: moving out of the way of a gun before someone pulls the trigger), or to get out of the way with the speed of the object, so we're putting him at Mach 2 reactions (1,255 mph) for being able to dodge missiles.

Durability: Like the rest of the evolved, Heller is incredibly durable. Even before he was infected, he was able to survive a car getting thrown at the tank he and the rest of his troop were in, being the only one that actually did survive with no serious injuries and just minutes later, was able to fight Mercer and get thrown around like a rag doll, which only slightly wore him down, then more monsters attacked him and beat him up, smashing him through a wall and dying on top of him and he was still able to resist Mercer strangling him up against a wall before he was injected with the virus. For a regular human at that point, this guy was TOUGH. After that, he was then fried in a testing lab and shot by the guys who came to make sure he was dead and he just consumed them to heal up quickly and was burnt a second time, which barely phased him. He literally eats people with his virus to heal. This brings us to his second line of defense: a healing factor. The evolved have been shown to have a very good healing factor, as shown mostly by Mercer, being shot in the head with no real damage and eating the guy who did it, or when Heller slit his throat and repeatedly shanked him in their first fight or in their last fight, when Heller repeatedly ripped his arms off and he just grew new ones, which we're assuming all the other evolved, Heller included, can do.

Skill: Heller was a highly trained soldier before he became infected, showing clear superiority to Alex even before he was infected, dodging all his punches and shaking him 3 times. This also showed after he became infected, mastering his new abilities almost as soon as he got them and again, showing superior skills over Alex in their final fight, allowing him to defeat the man who gave him his powers. He also has the skills of a large number of soldiers he has consumed in the past to gain their knowledge and aptitude with weapons and vehicles.

Weapons: He may have used a knife when he was human and he can fall back on guns fallen soldiers and vehicles have left behind, but James Heller does not carry or need a weapon... He is one. With his already insane physical abilities, he can easily tear most creatures apart, at which point he can consume them and gain their abilities, skills and memories, as well as have them for a disguise in the future. This ability is what got him his deadly transformable arm weapons, After absorbing a monster known as a Hunter, he got the beast's brutal claws, capable of slashing through people like a hot knife through butter. From a juggernaut, he absorbed the bloated monsters massive Hammerfists, trading speed for immense power, allowing him to easily crush tanks and other vehicles or an ariel attack in which he dives at the ground and sends massive spikes up from it. He absorbed other members of Mercer's Evolved: people he infected with some higher form of the virus, turning them into people much like him as opposed to the mindless zombies or other beasts, giving him their shields capable of stopping bullets and rebounding missiles, which later became spiked and fit for offensive purposes, the menacing blade that can cleave just about anything in half with a few swings, the whipfist, allowing him to snag or tear enemies apart from the distance, organic armor to make him even harder to damage, the ability to control Hunters and Juggernauts, turn people into viral bombs, sending tendrils from them to destroy anything close by and the tendrils themselves, an ability even Mercer was never shown to have, in which he lashes out with fists made of thin, but powerful tendrils, again capable of splattering just about anything and are his secon-best weapon for destroying tanks and the best kicker is he can stick his tendrils to certain things, which then lash out, grabbing whatever is nearby and bringing them in at high speeds to crush whatever he attached it to. And of course, he's also capable of performing the terrifying devastator attacks, in which he send giant spike pillars into the ground to raise up and impale anything unfortunate enough to be on the ground near him or, my favorite, the tendril attack, in which he sends dozens of tendrils in every direction, to ensure that no matter where you are, if you're anywhere around him at any angle, you are GOING to DIE. Jeez, with all those crazy powers, why would you EVER need to fall back on guns and stuff like that?

Other abilities: Heller also has an infected radar, allowing him to track down other infected like him and he can glide good distances across the city, depending of course where he jumped from: the higher he jumped from, the farther he's able to go. And as mentioned before, after consuming someone, he's capable of assuming their form, allowing him to use the form as a disguise to avoid detection when he's being searched for or sneak into restricted areas. *shows him turning into a woman* I should look into this virus, I could have some fun with that...

Strength: Heller is stronger than Mercer, who was able to kick a helicopter so hard it crashed, which probably requires a couple tons of force and he was able to effortlessly grab and throw a tank. Tanks like the one he threw generally weigh 50 to 60 tons. The one Mercer threw was ruined however, probably bringing it down to 40 tons. But to be able to fling it with one arm as far as he did requires at least a hundred tons of force, far more since he was standing straight up, not using his knees for extra leverage and therefore not using the full strength of his arms and legs, plus he only used one arm as mentioned before, so he's easily far stronger than that, safely 200 tons. And in a battle of Hammerfists, which remember, makes them even stronger, Heller ripped off Mercer's arms, requiring that minimum of 200 tons to overpower Mercer's own strength, plus however much more is required to rip off those gorilla-sized arms.

So, what have we- wait, did I say that last time? Yes I did. Let's start over: So clearly, Heller is far superior to any human and a good number of others on this list. His stats are again quite lower than many other characters on this list, but FAR from the lowest and his infected powers more than make up for that. Heller gets a fair 8 out of 10.


	12. Character Breakdowns explained

Hello, everyone! While I haven't seen any comments like this YET, I'm going to prepare for it early and guess a great many of you are wondering what exactly determines the rankings of Character Breakdowns: how strong does someone have to be for a certain rank? How fast? How durable? While all of these are important, none of them are really a deciding factor individually. It ultimately comes down to how balanced a character is to get their rank. For instance, someone like the Flash: a great character with incredible speed, but his speed is also really all he has going for him, not anything else like strength or skill. Batman is another one: a man at the peak of human condition and unbelievable skill and great gadgets, but being human can only get you so far, he can't really contend with the higher characters on this list if they're at such a higher level that his skill and gadgets can't save him. I'll show you what it would look like for someone like Flash:

Speed: MANY times FTL= 10/10

Agility & Reflexes: Same as above= 10/10

Skill: average human level= 1/10

strength: presumably peak human= 2/10 (maybe 3/10 if slightly over, I'd need specifics)

Durability: Average human= 1/10

Total: 4/10, 5/10 at most. If people are good enough to get around your speed, you're pretty much helpless.


	13. Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)

Yang Xiao Long. Beautiful blond huntress-in-training and the powerhouse of her team. But what makes this pun-cracking brawler as good as she is. I think it's time we break it down.

 **Background music: "I Burn" by Jeff and Casey Williams**

Backstory: Her mother, Raven Branwen (confirmed) left her father, so her dad just got with another girl, Summer Rose and they had Yang's younger sister, Ruby. But after a while, Summer disappeared and her father pretty much shut down, so Yang pretty much raised her younger sister herself. She trained with her uncle, Qrow and was eventually accepted into Beacon Academy, where she now trains alongside her sister and the rest of her team to be a huntress, traveling the world and saving people for the thrill. She also helped her team fight against a criminal organization that even after two seasons, they're motive is still unknown. Jeez, we knew what Asura wanted to do in Soul Eater before he was even introduced. Anyway, Yang helped do some serious damage to the organization's ranks and now has a firm vendetta against the mixed colored evil chick, Neo. Now that she has finally met up with her mother, we can only guess where things are going from there. I bet she's gonna get even more awesome and maybe start carrying around a katana as well, that'd be sweet...

Speed: Much like the rest of her team, Yang is fast enough to move at the speed of a blur and can move at incredibly high speeds while beating the ever-living shit out of a bear monster twice her size. Considering she's comparable in speed to her teammates, only a little slower than Ruby, she's likely around the speed of sound.

Agility & Reflexes: Yang is capable of dodging both automatic gunfire and multiple missiles with relative ease. This easily puts Yang's reflexes at the speed of sound, probably more since she was able to comfortably dodge said missiles.

Durability: As just about anyone who's seen the entirety of season 2 knows, Yang is REALLY tough. During the food fight with team JNPR, Yang was launched into the air and didn't come back down for more roughly 100 seconds, if the time of the video is anything to go by, in which she likely reached TERMINAL VELOCTIY, which for a human, is around 200 mph, so when she landed, she took at least 48.83 tons of force and was able to laugh about it, completely unharmed. Then there's the time Roman used the Atlas Paladin he had to punch her through a solid concrete pillar that was 4 feet wide, requiring at minimum 1400 tons of force. Holy. Shit. That's like 360 jet liners falling on you. For once, I have to give Wiz and Boomstick credit for doing the math for me. At least they do their math for the 3D fights.

Skill: Yang is clearly very skilled, able to easily wreck a large bear monster with ease and beat up an entire group of thugs with ease and defeat two very skilled twins, one focusing on arms and the other focusing on legs with only minor difficulty. Her skills appear to be based around karate and boxing, in which she is shown to pretty much have mastery over. Combine that with her insane strength, speed and durability, you've got yourself one dangerous blond girl.

Weapons: Being the powerhouse of her team, Yang of course had to be the up-close and personal wrecking machine of her team, her weapons being the perfect thing for that: The Ember Celica, a set of golden gauntlets that turn her fist into wrecking balls and if that wasn't enough, they're also shotguns, shooting out powerful concussive blasts with greater range than any regular shotgun, allowing her to blast the massive Nevermore out of the sky with a few well-placed shots. It may have cost me 200 bucks, but it was worth it to have my own set of these babies, which you won't believe how hard they were to find as actual metal weapons.

Strength: Yang is incredibly powerful, again easily able to knock around bear monsters and punch one through several trees and punch the dance floor of a night club so hard she sent a massive shockwave/ripple through it that sent anyone on it flying. Her strength is furthered by her her semblance, her unique ability that turns her into a red-eyed Super Saiyan and with her powerful aura and incredible durability, allows her to take damage and just make herself stronger, like if the Hulk's powers were based on damage instead of how angry he was. Considering how much damage she CAN take, she can turn AT LEAST that much into sheer strength, which easily allowed her to smash Roman Torchwick's paladin with ease. You do not want to be the thing those fists are aimed at.

In closing, Yang's feats are incredible, putting her higher than a good number of others on this list: supersonic speed and reflexes and the ability to take THAT much damage and turn it into pure strength easily lands her an 8 out of 10.


	14. Asura (Asura's Wrath)

Asura, the wrathful demigod who kept coming back from the depths of Naraka to take revenge on those who betrayed him and save his daughter, Liam Neeson style. But how great is this deity of endless rage? Well, why don't we break it down and find out?

 **Background Music: "Ten Thousand Fists" By Disturbed**

Backstory: Asura was one of the eight guardian generals of Lord Death, who betrayed them to become the world's first kishin- (someone walks up and whispers something in my ear) What's that? Oh, wrong one, sorry. Let's start over: Asura was one of the eight guardian generals of EMPEROR STRADA and the people of Shinkokku, who was betrayed and killed by his fellow guardians. However, he swore revenge and his unrelenting wrath allowed him to rise from the world of Naraka, which is basically their hell, I guess and rose back to take revenge on those who killed his wife, stole his daughter and killed him. He managed to do that, destroy Vlitra, the ultimate evil coming from planet Gaia and even destroyed Chakravatian, the true, ultimate god of everything... Too bad in doing so, he killed himself, because Chakra-guy was the source of all Mantra, a magical energy used to fuel the demigods and is pretty much the life force that allows them to exist. But don't worry, he was reincarnated a couple thousand years later and was still beating up people for messing with his daughter. I nominate this guy for best father in video games, who's with me?

Speed: Asura is VERY fast, but far from the fastest on this list. He once ran a couple miles in a few seconds to take on some kind of turtle dinosaur Goma, meaning he can run a couple hundred miles per hour, but never shown to be anywhere near the speed of sound, although he is capable of rapidly flying through space while smashing through monsters the size of my house. I'd like to put him comfortably around 200 miles per hour, mostly based on clearly a couple miles in a few seconds to fight the turtle dinosaur.

Agility & Reflexes: We see Asura is decently agile, as most of his big wind-ups for his punches often involve spins or flips and his is capable of rolling and dodging out of the way of many large, hard-to-dodge attacks. With this said, he also has reflexes safely around light-speed, as he is able to dodge Augus' massive energy blades, Yasha's projectile mantra blades and close range laser blasts from Vlitra, even while flying directly into the monster's mouth and/or face as it fires these blasts. That takes a real man right there. I normally try to get as far away from whatever is shooting at me as I can.

Durability: Asura is incredibly tough, being able to take blows from mountain or even planet-sized demigods, being blasted by Vlitra's laser blasts that effortlessly destroy demigod ships, ATMOSPHERIC REENTRY and blasts of lightning from Deus. With that said, Asura's heat tolerance is also massive, again surviving being on fire during atmospheric reentry, mantra blasts from other demigods and their machines and again, Vlitra's lasers. And since I keep talking about it, I'm going to put numbers with it to show how much Asura can take based off surviving atmospheric reentry:

Speed: 25,000 mph

Weight: est. 250 lbs.

Mass X Speed= acceleration: 6,250,000 mph.

Acceleration X gravity= force of impact: 6,250,000 X 8.65= 54,062,500 lbs.

Conversion into tons: 54,062,500/2,000= 27,031.25

Over 27 THOUSAND tons of upon impact with the ground. Whoa, I know these guys are some kind of robots or something, but Asura is like the ultimate tank! But, that being said, no one is without their weaknesses. He may be durable to survive near-fatal falls, but his arms sure aren't. They tend to break REALLY often, many times when he still really needs them in a tight situation. And based on how easily he lost his arms in the battle against Augus and how easily Asura sliced his old mentor in half with his own BROKEN blade, we can assume Asura and his species are vulnerable to blades. Also to back this theory is how easily the spear guys pierced him with their spears after he was framed for the Emperor's murder or when he easily ripped Sergei in half in his corrupted form. Sorry, buddy but that's gonna cost you when we look at the scores compared to people that hold themselves together after being sliced in half.

Skill: Asura is an amazing combatant and a true master of punching all the things... Yeah, that's pretty much all he does. The harder a situation is, the harder he's gonna punch it. He DOES throw in mantra blasts here and there and on occasion throws his enemies, but that's about it. It's still mostly punching. Facing the greatest threat you've ever known? Punch the shit out of it! One of your back-stabbing buddies trying to kill you? Punch that bitch's lights out! If he comes back for round 2 the size of a mountain? Punch him again! Punching not working for some reason? Then he's gonna get pissed, sprout 4 more arms and start punching again. The only time he doesn't attack with his arms and fists is when he no longer has them. *shows the clip where he obliterates Gongen Wyzen* Don't get me wrong: It WORKS, but there's only so much throwing a bunch of punches can do for you. Just ask Goku or Dante, they'll tell you to throw some kicks when you get the chance. It may work, but Asura's pretty much a one-trick pony and not a really inventive fighter.

Weapons: Asura uses no other weapon than himself. His fists, while breakable, are capable of breaking just about anything and with his almost limitless mantra, Asura is capable of regrowing his arms and growing even more and towards the end of the game, his mantra levels reached a point he could create massive arms that could help him destroy Vlitra. And if he gets truly enraged, he boils over to the point of releasing enough mantra to almost spread over the planet and become Berserker Asura, who's blind rage allows him to use his mantra to its fullest, his power rivaling that of the Brahmastra. You know, the thing that punched a giant hole in the planet and was supposed to destroy the ultimate evil inside the planet. It's pretty much the Death Star, powered by the 7 TRILLION souls the asshole deities stole. It was ultimately more powerful than him, but he was able to hold against it for a few seconds. And eventually, his brother-in-law Yasha equipped him with a mantra reactor, allowing him to absorb even more mantra and prevent him from turning into Berserker Asura again. So, even if he can no longer rival planet busting super lasers, he's still perfectly capable of punching out GOD.

Strength: Asura's strength is massive, possibly even infinite. He's just like Hulk, the angrier he gets, the stronger he gets. With that said, he's capable of many truly immeasurable feats, such as throwing a mountain-sized Wyzen into space with a super punch, obliterating a PLANET-SIZED Wyzen by repeatedly punching his country-sized finger, smashing into and putting a crater into Vlitra's first for, punching the ground hard enough to send himself flying a few miles into the air and even overpowering and destroying the true, ultimate god of his universe. As stated before, these feats are nigh impossible to give an appropriate measurement to and the fact that Asura's power rises with his rage, we're going to say his strength is limitless, much like Superman's.

So, in the end, what can we take away from this? Asura is fast, but far from the fastest and his reaction speed balances out what he does lack in speed... he may not be a truly skilled fighter like many others on this list, but his endless strength and mantra more than make up for this and his durability is equally insane. In the end, Asura may not get a perfect 10, due to his lack of speed and skill but his strength and durability, along with the fact he can just regrow lost limbs with enough rage and mantra, have secured him a close 8 out of 10.


End file.
